The Rescue
by Davenport Ebonsoul
Summary: Captured and tortured in the Forsaken world of Outland, Llaila lies close to death. Shaeyne and Mayte rush against time to save their Mother. Will they reach her before it's too late?


_This is alittle bit of history for another RolePlay character of mine. Llaila is a Night Elf Warrior. She has spent most of her life running from a cult of Warlocks known as the Cult of the Dark Summoning, they wish to use her as a vessel for a ritual to bring forth an unnamed Leiutent of the Legion to help with the destruction of Azeroth and Outland. Once again, her story is a history that goes against Lore. Llaila was born as a Quel'dorei/High Elf Noble but when she was originally captured and tortured and experimented upon but the Warlocks of the Cult, they used magic to devolve her into a Kal'doeri/Night elf so that they could hide her better. Because of this, Llaila still has the ability to use magic which is something the Warlocks needed in her for when her body was claimed by the demon they summoned forth. She escaped and has since been on the run from them, hiding as best she can. This is what happened to her one of the few times that the Cult did happen to capture her. Shaeyne and Mayte are Llaila's daughters. Mayte is a Draenei adopted by Llaila since birth. Once again, I know the story of how the Draenei came to Azeroth. But Mayte was brought to Llaila one hundred years ago through the manipulation of time. And before you Lore fanatics start hounding me, save it. I know. But like I said, many of my RolePlays go against Lore and stretch it in one way or another. There are things that can be done around Lore if you are imaginative enough and are willing to open your mind. Anyway, here is the story. Enjoy. --Daven_

* * *

She lay on the hard, damp stone floor. Her eyes closed as she lingered between unconciousness and wakefulness. She hurt. But her dazed mind didn't linger on the pain in her body at the moment, it struggled to grasp any memory from before she got here. She was face down, having been thrown into this dungeon after her captors were done with her. Her back was a torn mess from the lashes of the barbed whip used upon her, blood dripped lazily from the angry wounds. Her face and body was bruised horribly, her left eye swollen visibly. Blood covered her face and dripped from her nose and the corner of her mouth, various other wounds open and weeping all over her body. It had been a trap, everything she had been told a lie to get her alone in this forsaken land. She had thought she was free from those that hunted her, little did she know that nothing was further from the truth.

Shaeyne looked up at the foreboding, black tower, the googles she wore making the "invisible" building stand out like a sore thumb against the raging, purple skyline. Her mount, nervous because of the nagging, evil presence in the air, mewled annoyedly. Beside Shaeyne, a young Draenei also sat on a large saber mount, her eyes darting back and forth, keeping an eye upon their surroundings, her uneasiness evident. She was shrouded in a long black cloak that covered her from head to toe, the hood up so that only her glowing eyes and face were visible. Shaeyne was dressed in her deep black battle armor, her lithe form disguised within the armors rigid edges.

"Shey?", the young Draenei said nervously after a very long moment.

Shaeyne turned and looked to the young female and smiled.

"Easy, Mye. They will be changing the guards soon. Then we can get in and find Mother.", Shaeyne said gently, turning back to the "invisible" tower, her eyes locked upon the large felguards standing guard at the massive door that marked the buildings entrance.

"I'm just anxious, Shey, that's all. Do you think we will be able to find Momma before they know we are inside?", she said, still watching their surroundings.

Mayte was more then just anxious, she was agitated and it showed. Since she and her sister found out about the trap that was set for the woman she had known since infancy as her Mother, she had been the main one calling for a rescue party. The followers of High Priestess Tyrande's Temple were dragging their feet in her opinion. Her Mother's Temple was in disarray since her Mother's disappearance and would be no help. She grit her teeth, though she was following the path of a Priestess, not a day went by that she questioned her teachings. Shaeyne continued to watch the felguards through the special goggles she wore, after another ten minutes she shifted upon her saddle, leaning forward more.

"Here we go, Mye. The Guards are moving.", she said.

The Felguards were indeed moving, preparing to enter the tower. Each stretched and seemed to inspect thier weapon. Quickly, Shaeyne dismounted, snapping her fingers. Her large black mount turned and bounded to it's designated hiding place to wait for her return. The place where her Mother's mount also sat, the large cat agitated and anxious itself, sensing it's Mistress was in dire straits. Mayte dismounted, her mount joining the other two. In a flash, Shaeyne's faithful pet Fury was by her side, the large Arachnid ready for action. Shaeyne turned to him and smiled.

"Fury, reconnaissance .", she said simply.

With that, Fury skittered off and seemed to disappear into the blackened terrain. Shaeyne turned to Mayte. Mayte looked back to her big sister and nodded. Without another word, both of them seemed to disappear from sight as they snuck towards the tower.

Within moments, they were inside. Their entrance alot easier then Shaeyne thought it would be, a fact that put the both of them on edge. Once inside, the "invisible" tower became visible to Mayte and it sent an instant shiver along her spine. The tower seemed to be made of obsidian, perfect and frightening, many corridors led off of the main corridor they now stood in. She could hear chanting, low and evil, it seemed to eminate from the very stone of the walls. She placed a nervous hand upon her sister's arm. Shaeyne turned to her.

"It's going to be okay. We need to locate Mother.", Shaeyne motioned to her, using the secret and intricate hand language they had developed between them.

Mayte nodded, still feeling very nervous.

"Where should we start?", Mayte signaled back.

"The dungeons.", was Shaeyne's reply.

* * *

The whip tore into her back once more, the barbs in the tight, salted leather tearing away more flesh and leaving a fresh mark. Blood sprayed to the cold stone floor under her feet. But she didn't cry out, she hadn't and she wouldn't. She grit her teeth weakly against the fresh pain.

"You have gotten stronger since we last saw you, Korlana.", the warlock's voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

She struggled to raise her head but couldn't, she was too weak, hot blood trickled down her back, joining the caked, old blood from her various other wounds and grime from her time in the dungeons. The whip came down upon her back again and she clamped her eyes against the new pain but still did not cry out.

"Enough, Zartha. Let Krumon have his turn.", another warlock's voice said, seeming quite amused.

By now, Llaila knew the names of her torturers. Zartha was a Succubus, all to anxious and happy to give into her controller's whims. Krumon was a Felguard. She slowly raised her head, using what little bit of strength she could. She opened her right eye slightly, just in time to see the Felguard's fist slam into her already bruised abdomen.

"Give us the children, Korlana, and your suffering will end.", she heard the warlock coo, almost gently.

They would not have her daughters, she would die first.

* * *

"Not this one either.", Mayte growled softly, annoyed and trembling with rage.

They had searched most of the dungeons and still hadn't found their Mother. Her scent was strong in the dungeons but so was the scent of blood and pain. It made Mayte sick to her stomach. Shaeyne grit her teeth. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard footsteps off to her left. She only had time to move into the dungeon they had been searching before a light shone upon the spot she had been standing in. She quickly wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her back into a darkened corner, her hand over Mayte's mouth to cut off the shocked gasp that escaped her. Shaeyne shifted as her back touched the wall, shadowmelding easily. Her sister's cloak, being enchanted, followed suit, cloaking Mayte much in the way Shaeyne had done. The sisters stood in the corner and watched as two shrouded figures walked into the room, black cloaks covering them from head to toe. A large Felguard trailed behind them. Mayte's breath caught in her throat, her sister's hand still over her mouth as well as her arm around Mayte's waist holding her still. The shrouded figures stepped aside and allowed the Felguard to enter the dungeon, going to the center of the now well lit dungeon. The Felguard stopped and turned. Both Shaeyne and Mayte stiffened. In the Felguard's hand, being dragged by the scruff of her neck, was their Mother. Bruised, bloody and unconcious, clad only in her undergarments. Mayte shifted in her sister's arms and would have burst forward had a strong jerk from Shaeyne not steadied her.

"Just drop her there, Krumon.", a female's voice came from one of the shrouded figures.

As instructed, the Felguard dropped Llaila to the dungeon floor, like a discarded ragdoll. The sound of her body falling to the hard stone floor rang in Shaeyne's ears. She could feel Mayte's breathing quicken and warm wetness trickled to her hand, she knew her little sister was crying now but she kept her firm hold upon her. The Felguard walked back to the two shrouded figures, they all then turned and left the dungeon, closing the door and locking it. Shaeyne waited, listening and watching. It was several minutes before she relaxed, releasing Mayte from her grip. Instantly, Mayte ran to the downed form of their Mother, shimmering tears falling from her glowing eyes as she unmelded.

"Momma. Momma!", came Mayte's hushed voice as she moved to Llaila.

Shayne could already smell the fresh blood. She moved quickly to Llaila's side, Mayte's hands were moving to Llaila's wounds, a soft white glow starting to surround her hands.

"No, Mye.", she said softly.

Mayte looked up at her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"Save your spells. We still need to get out of here.", Shaeyne said simply.

"But she's hurt, Shey.", Mayte started.

But the look in her sister's eyes stopped her none the less. Shaeyne moved to Llaila and knelt beside her, gently turning her Mother into her arms.

"Mother? Mother, wake up.", Shaeyne said softly.

Llaila's face was a patchwork of pain, a long gash going from her right temple to the right corner of her mouth, her left eye a sickly black and swollen and the orb itself clouded and brackish, blood trickled from her nose and mouth, the bruising hideous. Her usually soft and silky hair was caked with blood and grime, making it a thick, blackish mess. Llaila didn't respond to her daughters' voices. Her blood covered Shaeyne's hands and dripped to the floor. Shaeyne looked up into the agonized eyes of her sister.

"Let's get out of here.", Shaeyne said as she stood, pulling her Mother's battered form into her arms.

It was now that she noticed her Mother was alot lighter in weight then she should be.

After having Fury open the dungeon door, the sister's carefully crept out of the dungeons. Their escape seemed secured until Mayte saw the Warlocks rocketing towards her sister and gasped, instantly casting a shield around Shaeyne as she carried Llaila. She didn't have time to shield herself as the next spell hit her, she shrieked as pain ravaged her fragile form, feeling as if she is being torn apart from the inside out. Shaeyne turned to see the warlocks filing out of the room off of the corridor, her eyes widening. She looked to her sister, now on her knees and trembling. Quickly, she shifted her Mother's form, holding her with one arm now as she raised her hand, her crossbow aimed at the first warlock. Mayte struggled to stand as the spell started to wear off, her face a bright mask of hatred. She raised her hand, calling upon all of the rage and anger within her. There was a loud hiss as a Shadowfiend appeared in front of her and instantly launched itself at the encroaching warlocks. Shaeyne blinked in surprise but used the distraction to move to her sister, her crossbow firing another bolt into the warlocks.

"Mye, get up! We need to get out of here.", she said quickly, Llaila's blood on her hands making it difficult for her to hold onto her.

Mayte forced herself to her feet, her eyes glowing brighter in her rage, her form shifting before Shaeyne's eyes. Within moments, Mayte's form was consumed and she became a living shadow, standing at her sister's side, her eyes glowing a bright red. She raised her hands, spells going into the crowd of Warlocks.

"Mayte! NO!!", Shaeyne cried.

She was shocked. She hadn't known her sister was studying the Shadow arts. Screams filled the hall as Mayte used Mind Flay at random stopping many Warlocks in their tracks but despite that and the raging Shadow Fiend, many more Warlocks still rushed towards them. Shaeyne holstered her crossbow and grabbed her sister's arm, the cold hatred within Mayte's shadow form making her hand ache but she pulled her towards the door, still cradling their Mother. There was a bright flash in front of them and Shaeyne stopped, knowing that they had been cut off. Instead a form raced past them, his flawless armor and enchanted sword unmistakeable. Lextalionis rushed into the crowd of Warlocks, his sword rending flesh in a rage filled flurry. Four Priestesses from the Temple of the Moon stood at the doorway. In front of Shaeyne, a large Night Elf Male with flowing white hair looked at her and her sister, his expression stern but caring. The expression she had known since she was a child.

"Uncle Antriel!", she cried as she rushed towards him, holding onto her Mother and her struggling sister.

Mayte still cast spells into the Warlocks, her fiery eyes locked up the crowd still, even as Lex cut through them. Antriel rushed foward, his eyes locked upon the battered form of Llaila. Quickly, he retrieved her from Shaeyne's arms and turned to two of the Priestesses. Shaeyne would have followed him had she not been stopped by the high pitched scream in her ears. She froze, releasing Mayte. Her heart sunk even more as she turned to view the source of the scream. Off to the left of the battle being waged in the corridor, stood two Felguards. On the floor lay the broken body of Fury, their swords piercing his body. His eyes locked upon Shaeyne, his eight legs twitching as death rushed in to claim him. Shaeyne's eyes widened. She became numb. She didn't realize her crossbow as in her hand until she was firing into the Warlocks. She and her sister moving in to assist Lex as he fought.

* * *

Shaeyne sat in her Uncle's office now. Her head down. Her sister seated beside her, her head also down. They were each covered in bandages and ached from their battle in the Black Tower in Outland. Antriel sat across from them, his stern eyes locked upon them.

"Well?", he asked sternly.

"She would have been killed, Uncle Antriel.", Mayte answered softly.

When they got back to Darnassus from their battle, Mayte had returned to her usual self as if nothing had happened. She assumed the guise of an innocent Priestess of the Light. But all that had been there knew different. Antriel sighed.

"You two could have been killed as well! Had you both thought about what would have happened had Lex, myself and the Priestesses not shown up? Even with the added help we were in dire straights!", he retorted, his voice elevated just slightly.

"It was my idea, Uncle Antriel. I talked her into it.", Shaeyne said quickly.

"No! I knew the risk but I didn't care. We just wanted to save our Mother.", Mayte cut Shaeyne off.

"Enough! Quiet, the both of you!", Antriel said simply.

Both young women fell silent, their heads still down. Antriel sighed and massaged his temples, trying to figure out how to assess the situation. It was a touchy subject, and he had to choose his words wisely.

"I'm not saying that wanting to rescue your Mother was wrong. But you both went there alone. You both could have been killed had those Warlocks gotten hold of you.", Antriel started.

"Not like anyone was in a rush to save her but us.", Shaeyne said softly.

Antriel looked hard at Shaeyne. She didn't look up to meet his eyes. She was hurt from the battle, upset because of the condition of her Mother and grieving the loss of her most trusted companion, Fury. Antriel, sensing the pain within Shaeyne, sighed.

"How is our Mother?", Mayte asked, her wide innocent eyes not locked upon Antriel's face.

Antriel turned to her.

"Can we see her?", Mayte asked, her voice anxious.

" I don't think --", Antriel started.

"Please.", came Shaeyne's soft plea.

He looked from Shaeyne's pained, pleading eyes to Mayte's anxious, eager eyes and sighed.

"Follow me. If the Priestesses say anything I told you no." The strict and soft hearted Druid leads them out of the room.

* * *

They stood outside of Llaila's room within the Temple of the Moon. Shaeyne looked over at her little sister and could see that Mayte was as nervous as she was for some reason.  
Shaeyne raised her hand and gently grasped the door handle, the cold metal seeming alien to her feverish hand. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. Inside, Llaila lay in the large canopy bed, Antriel sitting silently in a chair at the side of her bed, watching over her. She was still severely bruised, a bandage wrapped around her left eye.  
Stitching could be seen closing the gash from her temple to the corner of her mouth. Her face still looked like a punching bag. Priestesses moved about in the room, making sure she was comfortable and her condition was stable. Mayte looked at Shaeyne, her older sister locked in a paralysis as she stared at the battered form of their Mother. Mayte turned and looked into the room, then back at her sister. After a moment, she slowly walked into the room. Her hooves making the smallest possible sound upon the hard marble floor as she walked. Antriel looked up to Mayte, and gave her a reassuring smile. She made her way past the Priestesses and to her Mother's bedside, retrieving a chair from beside the night table and putting it beside the bed. She sat down, careful to move her tail out from under her. The golden rings upon her tail, one from her Mother and one from her Uncle Antriel, gleamed brightly in the light of the room. She reached through the  
sheer canopy and gently took her Mother's hand. Just looking at her hand wrapped around her Mother's hand made her feel alittle better, despite the shimmering tears that trailed down her pale bluish-purple cheeks. Her skin was very light compared to her Mother's but she didn't notice. All she saw was her Mother, injured and unconscious. Her glowing eyes trailed to the other side of the room where Shaeyne still stood frozen in the doorway. The look in her face, the pain in her eyes, broke Shaeyne from her paralysis. Quickly, Shaeyne crossed the room and came to her sister and Mother. Gently, she hugged Mayte from behind the chair. Mayte leaned her head upon her sister's, her horns nestling gently in Shaeyne's deep blue hair.

"I hate seeing her like this, Shey.", Mayte said softly through her  
tears.

"I know.", Shaeyne responded, her eyes locked upon the stitches in the  
side of her Mother's face.

"This is the worse I have ever seen her.", Mayte said.

"I know.", Shaeyne repeated.

Mayte raised her hand and put it to her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying but to no avail. The tears coursed down her cheeks and fell to her lap. Shaeyne squeezed her gently, purring to her lovingly.

"I know.", Shaeyne said softly, tears starting to course down her own cheeks.

* * *

It took a few weeks for Llaila to be up and about again. Some of her wounds healed, others were still mending. She sat in the Gardens to the Disciples' Temple, her daughters flanking her. They sat on a blanket now, Mayte laying down, her head resting in her Mother's lap, her deep bluish hair in two perfect ponytails. She smiled up at her Mother lovingly, even though her eyes remained locked upon the scar that ran from Llaila's temple to the corner of her mouth. Shaeyne was leaning back upon her elbows, her eyes staring off into nothing. Which they did often when she was thinking. Llaila lightly played with one of Mayte's ponytails, smiling down at her.

"So, are you excited?", she asked softly.

It amazed Mayte, after all she had been through and the fact that she was still weak and healing, her Mother's voice was still the powerful yet soft purr of language she always remembered it to be. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Very. I didn't think it was possible to do this.", Mayte chirped happily.

Llaila laughed softly.

"Of course it is, sweetheart. It's why I asked for it. I'm tired of being hunted and fearing for my safety as well as yours and Shey's. I should have had it done earlier but, like a fool, I thought we were safe.", Llaila said softly, her eyes looked down at Mayte.

Mayte looked back. Though both of her Mother's eyes glowed brightly, she knew that she couldn't see anything out of her left eye. It sent a chill down her spine. What kind of monsters would hurt another being in such a manner? What beasts would be this way? A slight frown crept across her lips. Llaila blinked and would have said something had  
Shaeyne's voice not rang out.

"Don't say that about yourself, Mother.", she said simply.

Llaila turned and looked at her older daughter, Shaeyne's glowing eyes looked back. Their look stern but loving.

"You are never a fool. Never say that about yourself.", Shaeyne said, her hand coming up to lightly push a loose stand of hair behind Llaila's ear.

Llaila smiled and Shaeyne thought it was beautiful, even though the scar that was connected to the corner of her mouth curled hideously and pulled at her otherwise flawless skin. Shaeyne leaned forward and gently wrapped her arms around her Mother, careful not to squeeze her along her still healing back. Llaila purred softly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting.", came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see Antriel standing behind them, smiling. He was dressed in his traditional robes, A smile, rare of late, on his face as he observed the family.

"It's time for the Ceremony.", He said as he walked to them.

Mayte sat up and stood, Shaeyne stood also. Antriel held out his hands to Llaila. She smiled and took his hands, gently and slowly raising to her feet. It pained her to move a lot but she did her best. If she didn't move, she wouldn't heal properly. Slowly, they made their way to the Temple. Llaila, Shaeyne and Mayte were dressed each in a flowing set of robes. Llaila's limp evident as they walked but they went slow to allow her time to get to the Temple. All the Priestesses that had gathered turned and smiled at them. Standing in the middle of them all was High Priestess Tyrande. She smiled at the family as they entered.

"Let the Renaming Ceremony begin.", she proclaimed and Llaila felt a surge of relief wash over her.


End file.
